


Belanda dan Indonesia

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [17]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Pernyataan yang membuat Lars terpukul telak dan membuatnya ingin lari dari kenyataan— oh, bukan. Dia lari sungguhan dari sana dan malah pingsan membentur meja.





	Belanda dan Indonesia

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [17/06] - 11.29 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Lars van Mogens as Netherlands  
> Rangga Adipta as Indonesia

Seorang lelaki darah Jermanik menatap horor langit-langit ruangan ketika merasakan ujung telapaknya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Sinar pagi yang tiba-tiba menyengat dari arah gorden jendela memaksanya memincingkan mata dan mengerjap-ngerjap kaku, mengumpulkan nyawa. Sebuah lingkar hitam dipastikan akan menghiasi wajah tampannya pagi ini sesuai ekspektasi tadi malam— Lars menyentuh kening dan memeriksa jam terdekat yang menunjuk waktu di angka delapan. Hari minggu. Libur dari pekerjaan. Balasan setelah lembur seharian semalaman kemarin.

"Lars?"

Sebuah suara mengaburkannya dari lamunan. Baru menyadari kesalahan posisi tangan yang awalnya berniat meraih cerutu, malah menyasar ke suatu benda yang hangat dan berdegup. Lars menyerngitkan dahi dalam, memproses _loading_ otak yang sepertinya butuh waktu lama akibat nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

— tunggu… apa?

" _Akkkhh_!"

Lars menjerit. Seorang wanita berbaring di sampingnya dengan keadaan (hampir) setengah telanjang, membuatnya merah padam bukan kepalang. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan dia tidur dengan seorang wanita— seingatnya semalam hanya ada Rangga yang menemaninya bekerja, sekarang kenapa malah ada wanita oriental yang tersasar di kamarnya? Lars menepuk dahi pucat. Mulai gila apalagi mengetahui keadaan wanita yang demikian, sementara yang bersangkutan menaikkan sebelah alis memperhatikan tingkahnya yang tidak biasa.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"

" _Verdomme_! Jelas saja aku—"

Lars gelagapan. Mau menyebut dia seorang pedofil lah, mata duitan lah, Lars van Mogens tetaplah seorang laki-laki yang bisa bertindak sawan hanya karena menemukan wanita terlelap di sebelahnya. Tapi anehnya wajah yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan ketidak mengertian, malah mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Rang … Rangga?"

"… siapa?"

Hening. Lars tidak mengerti harus bicara apa karena otaknya yang mendadak beku. Mungkin dia yang terlalu mabuk sampai mengigau wanita di sebelahnya ini Rangga. Rangga mana mungkin hanya dalam semalam bertransformasi menjadi wanita dadakan, dengan rambut panjang, lekuk tubuh pas dan— suara manis yang begitu menggoda didengar. Lars tertawa dengan pikiran kacau, mendamprat diri sendiri karena berpikir terlalu di luar nalar.

"Aku Indonesia."

Pernyataan yang membuat Lars terpukul telak dan membuatnya ingin lari dari kenyataan— _oh_ , bukan. Dia lari sungguhan dari sana dan malah pingsan membentur meja.

.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Tuan _Londo_?"

Deru napas tidak keruan membuat Lars menatap sekitar dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Terbangun tidak elit dengan cara yang sama, kali ini Rangga yang menyapanya seperti biasa. Tidak ada lagi wanita. Tidak ada lagi Rangga versi _gender swap_. Lars mengerjap horor memastikan tidak ada kesalahan kali ini—pria Belanda itu kelewat senang mengetahui kenyataan kembali normal kemudian melompat syukur memeluk Rangga.

"Mimpi … jadi yang itu mimpi!?"

"Kau baik-baik saja—"

Rangga menatap _ilfeel_ ke arah Lars yang sepertinya kelewatan tidak sehat setelah stress seharian bekerja, kali ini tangan yang awalnya cuma berniat memeluk bersentuh dengan sesuatu yang hangat untuk kedua kali (walaupun yang satunya lagi hanya di dalam mimpi.)

" _Sorry_ — aku tidak bermaksud …"

"MESUM!"

_PLAK_

Sekarang tidak hanya lingkar mata, Lars pikir sebuah memar merah di pipi juga akan menghiasi kegiatannya seharian ini.


End file.
